


Our Prom

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [25]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Glimadora - Freeform, Princess Prom (She-Ra), spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Princess Prom without Catra.





	Our Prom

Princess prom was everything Adora had ever imagined, and more. Well, she hadn’t been aware of its existence for such a long time, but from what she had gathered, it was amazing. And now when she was standing there herself, she understood what everyone else meant.

 

The amazing music, the gorgeous scenery, the ice crystals covering everything, it was beautiful. And all their princesses and their guests just casually walking around, enjoying themselves. Adora had never seen anything like this before, and doubted that she ever would again.

 

Glimmer stood beside her, smiling. She just had to tell her how this place made her feel. So she did, looking at her friend.

 

“It’s beautiful Glimmer.”

 

The girl nodded, and Adora blushed as the light from the ice crystals made her pink hair sparkle.

 

“I know. It’s something else. It’s relaxing, to be in such a place for a change.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right.”

 

Adora had no idea on what to say, Glimmer being the only thing on her mind. She wanted to impress her, or have her close, yet didn’t know how.

 

But like a prayer being answered, it was time for the first dance of the ball. Adora took a deep breath, before holding her hand out, looking into Glimmer’s eyes.

 

“Care for a dance?”

 

Smile.

 

Glimmer took her hand.

 

“I’d love too.”


End file.
